


New Idols

by Tangomness



Category: Owari no Seraph, uta no prince sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apathetic yuu, Crossover, M/M, Might be more romance, Popular yuu, beautiful yuu, yuu has a twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangomness/pseuds/Tangomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins Yuichiro and Seichiro have been swept into the world of idols! How will they deal with this? Will they gain more friends or enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a story that I also have on fan fiction and watt pad but I will warn you that I'm very slow a updating! And enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my OC Sei and the plot

Normal POV

A boy with headphones around his neck walked into an orphanage. Another boy almost identical to him walked in as well.

Explanation

These boys were Amane Yuu short for Yuuichiro and Amane Sei short for Seichiro, twins.

Yuu has messy black hair and bangs that framed his face perfectly. With his emerald eyes and porcelain skin, it wasn't a surprise that he was the most sought after by girls and boys alike

Yuu is a person who has perfected his poker face and a blank, monotone voice. He is often misjudged as aloof and cold. Because of that, he was nicknamed as 'The Icy Prince'. His fangirls (and a few boys) try to break past his icy demeanor to be loved and cherished by him.

But in real life, he is a dense, innocent boy who is blind to everyone's advances in him. He is a perceptive person but is surprisingly still completely dense. He can recognize the signs of dating or people secretly crushing on someone but never with himself.

He is quiet and doesn't talk much, leaving most of the talking to his brother. He only talks when the need of the situation calls for it.

In contrast to his twin, Sei has a fun, enthusiastic personality and doesn't hide his feelings if he trusts you. But that is rare ever since that incident. He is also quite hot - tempered and has a short fuse when angered. He as well has black hair but he has one green eye, a shade darker if you look closely, and one silver eye.

He is the older twin and is over – protective of his innocent angel (a nickname for Yuu) ever since an incident happened with a pervert. If you dare flirt with his angel, you will feel the wrath of Sei!

He is almost identical to Yuu except for his eyes and styling his hair differently.

He is also popular but everyone knows he has no interest in love (although that doesn't stop some of them to pursue him), making them give up on him and turning their sights on Yuu, much to his dismay. He wasn't always perceptive but ever since that incident, he picked up that skill to search for perverts.

The both of them graduated at the age of 5, even though it had sounded impossible to everyone else, they had been able to pull it off. Ever since then, they picked up hobbies and dropped it along the way.

They are also in top form when it comes to P.E. Yuu was the fastest and talented at all sports, he also knows a few self - defense techniques but is not as skilled as his twin. While with Sei, it was the opposite with him. He mastered all kinds of self – defense techniques to protect his angel and picked up a few sports to olay friendly matches with Yuu.

Their parents died when they were 8 in an accident and having no known relatives, they were sent to an orphanage. Both of them are now 16 and are trusted by all the other kids at the orphanage. The director recently got sick, leaving the responsibility to the oldest which happened to be Yuu and Sei.

Yuu's POV

As I walked in with Sei, I heard a chorus of "Welcome home".

I smiled inwardly when I heard the warm voices of the kids at the orphanage.

But my face was as blank as my voice when I said "Tadaima".

"Don't be so uptight", my twin brother teased.

At this I let a small smile on my face. A satisfied look crossed his face before he turned to the kids and said that they should clean up.

"But we don't wanna", they whined.

Sei thought about it for a while then said slyly "Angel and I will sing for you if you all clean up".

The kids had gotten used to Sei calling me angel already although they didn't know why. Us singing for them got the kids moving as they quickly cleaned up.

I sighed. "I Didn't agree to this, you know", I said to Sei.

"Come on, the kids love us singing", he said.

"Fine", I agreed reluctantly.

After they cleaned up, we went outside since it was a beautiful day.

"So, what do you want us to sing?", Sei asked.

"Amazing Grace!", all of them yelled.

He laughed while searching the music on his phone. Once he found it, we started singing the song.

Song

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me,

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught... my heart to fear.

And Grace, My fear relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear... the hour I first believed.

End of song

All of them clapped as we finished singing.

"Yuu nii – san and Sei nii – san should become idols!", Akari shouted out.

"We're not that good", Sei replied. I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

After that, we decided to play and by the time we noticed, it was already evening so we ate then tucked them in their beds to sleep.

Unbeknownst to us, a man was walking by and happened to hear us sing...


End file.
